


An Act of Love

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: "Yuu. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you. I promise."





	An Act of Love

Akira stared up at the ceiling with his back plastered to the cold metal wall. He was starting to wonder what was Yuu doing. Wait. What time is it now? Akira turned his head up to the barred window and judging from the moonlight shining through, casting itself onto the cold floor, it must be around nighttime, probably around 8 or 9pm? That mean Yuu must be sleeping but hopefully not on the sofa. Whenever Akira returned back home from work late, he will find the raven boy curling up on the sofa. He often tell Yuu not to stay up and wait for him, but he just wouldn't listen. Instead, Yuu will always smile and tell the blondie that it's a must for him to welcome Akira back home with open arms and a kiss. Akira felt very grateful for all the love and trust Yuu gave to him. 

Akira shook his head and smiled to himself. He had met Yuu through his class reunion dinner a few years back. Kouyou, his best friend had brought the raven boy along, hoping that his ever shy cousin could make some friends. Being his best friend, Akira was the first person Kouyou introduced him to and Akira could not be thankful enough. The raven boy was all shy and awkward being a socially awkward boy, copping up in his room all day. Kouyou explained to the blondie that Yuu got kidnapped when he was 9 and after having been held in captivity for 3 months, Yuu would not leave the house no matter what. He would scream loudly whenever his parents tried to persuade him to leave the house. Kouyou was one of the relatives he could trust fully and they had no choice but to request Kouyou to live with them. The taller being didn't mind at all. After all, the house was nearer to his school anyway and he loved to spend time with his younger raven cousin. 

Kouyou was surprised and delighted to see Yuu giggling at Akira's jokes, making efforts to continue his conversation with the blondie. Akira too was surprised but he felt elated to have the raven head's trust. Akira would find time after work to go to Kouyou's place just to visit the raven head and Yuu was never happier to see Akira again. After a year with Kouyou's support, Akira confessed his love to Yuu and Yuu accepted him back wholeheartedly. Since then, they have been dating for two years now and never once Yuu broke his trust and likewise. Unlike his ex-boyfriend... How Akira wished he could erase him off completely. Well... about that... 

Takanori. Taka for short was Akira's ex-boyfriend. They started off as a sweet and lovely couple even Kouyou used to joke to Akira about going to hear wedding bells from the couple soon. Two years into the relationship, things turned for the worst. Akira had started working not long and being the newest guy there, his colleagues 'kindly' handed him assignments which required to be done by the end of the day. That caused Akira to be working late almost everyday. Not believing that reason Akira told him, Taka grew suspicious and checked on the blondie through calling and messaging every hour. After a long tiring day of work, Taka and him would quarrel over small stuff and it was draining Akira. One day, Akira just could not stand it anymore. He broke up with Taka, packed his bags and moved to another part of town and even changed his phone number, hoping to start fresh. 

With Yuu right by him now, everything seemed to be going well. Till Taka showed up at his door one day.

Akira wasn't home at that time when Taka appeared at their doorstep, which meant Yuu was alone. As the raven boy was not used to strangers, he called up Akira who was at work, informing the blondie about the guest who just barged into the house. Upon realising Yuu might have called the police, Taka took the phone away and tossed it far away. Akira heard the panic in Yuu's voice and realised there wasn't any answer coming from him, he packed his stuff hastily and hurried back home. 

The house was in a state of chaos when the blondie stepped into the living room and his heart dropped when he smelt blood. Carefully, Akira pushed open the slightly ajar bedroom door and looked in. He saw Taka lying on the carpeted floor motionlessly with his face down, blood trickling down his head, leaving a pool of blood staining the carpet underneath. Yuu was not far from him, curling up into a ball, starting at the body in front of him and shivering hard. Judging from Yuu soiled hands and the broken up flower pot found beside Taka's head, any wise person would have know what had happened. Akira hurried over to the shaking form and held him close.

"A-Aki..." Yuu blurted out his words through his tears, obviously traumatised by the whole thing. 

"I-I... I've killed him, Aki... I've killed him...! H-he was strangling me... He was trying to kill me...! I-I... I saw the pot and I... I..." 

"Yuu. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you. I promise." Akira hushed him and acted quickly. He wanted to hold on to Yuu and console him but time was ticking away. He quickly texted Kouyou and asked him to come picked Yuu up as the blondie started to rearrange the scene and evidence around it. He smeared the blood all over his own shirt and hurried pushed Yuu towards Kouyou, urging his bestie to bring the raven head away.

"I love you." Akira smiled softly through his tears and closed the door on Yuu as the raven head screamed for him with Kouyou pulling him away from the house. His bestie did not want to do this and knew that he was being selfish. But this was what Akira wanted and he would do what's best for Yuu too.

Akira let out a breath as he looked up to the ceiling again. He missed Yuu to be honest. Akira was hoping to see the raven head each time Kouyou visits but to his disappointment, Yuu was not there. His tall friend explained to Akira that Yuu was going under therapy right now though he never speaks anymore ever since that incident. He would simply nod or shake his head whenever Kouyou or anyone else asked him something. The doctor tried to get him talk, but still no progress. Akira was worried beyond words but Kouyou assured him that he will do whatever it takes to get Yuu well. That's one thing Kouyou would do for them. 

Suddenly, Akira's thoughts was been cut off by a voice.

"Suzuki! You've got a visitor!" The guard fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the bars, gesturing Akira to go out with him.

A visitor? At this hour? Perhaps it was his parents. But they usually visits him in the morning. Puzzled and not a single clue, Akira followed the guard to the visiting area. The blondie gasped in shock as his eyes fell upon the person on the other side of the glass. 

It was Yuu. 

Akira hurried to his seat and quickly picked up the phone on the table, pointing and nodding to the raven head as the other brought up the phone to his ear on the other side, eyes never leaving the raven.

"Are you here alone?" 

A nod.

"I see. Give Kouyou a call and ask him to come fetch you okay?"

Another nod from the raven head. No words or any form of sounds coming out from his mouth. 

Akira smiled softly at the raven head, observing his face. He felt very happy to see the raven boy again. Though Akira did not fancy the fact that Yuu came alone, but that meant Yuu must have really wanted to see him. Yuu seemed to have lost some weight and those heavy eye bags underneath his eyes indicating that he has not been sleeping and eating well. That broke Akira's heart. Akira wondered if he had done the right choice to take the cover for him. No. It was only the right thing to do. Firstly, he was the one who did not end his previous relationship well which caused Takanori to get jealous and want to harm Yuu. Secondly, Yuu... Akira simply could not have him locked up in these cells. He could not bear to see Yuu going through all these stuff all over again. Even though Kouyou did not voice it out, but from his frequent visits and providing updates about the raven head, he could tell Kouyou was very grateful to him.

Akira sighed inwardly and looked down. Still, he would prefer to stay by Yuu, helping him to get through the trauma he experienced and perhaps the raven boy would start talking again. Luckily, the prosecutor had handed Akira as 'an act of self defence' as the police had found a knife in Taka's hand. Akira was shocked when it was pointed out during the ruling but also relieved that Yuu was not harmed. At the end of the hearing, Akira was sentenced to 3 years of jail time. 

He lifted up his gaze as Akira noticed the hand placed on the glass. He quickly placed his chained hand over it and looked up at Yuu, only to see tears rolling down those redden cheeks. As soon as Akira was about to speak out, Yuu cut him off, adorning a small smile on his face as he opened his mouth, forcing a voice and stuttering through his words.

"A-Aki... I-I... I'll wait for you. C-come back soon, okay...? I-I... I love you too..."

Akira nodded his head with zest and smiled, tears rolling fast down his cheeks as he replied.

"Okay Yuu. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with titles... Anyways, it supposed to be a drabble but ended up a one shot.  
> So... What do you think? ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )


End file.
